The Halfspace Emissary
by ActiveX2012
Summary: This is the Subspace Emissary the way it would be if I had made it. First chapter is up now, I am accepting character suggestions now. This is Halfspace Emissary! R
1. The Halfspace invasion begins

**THE HALFSPACE EMISSARY**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A Rage The Sith Lord Production**

It was a perfect day in Sky Coliseum. Many of the citizens in the toon-iverse came out to watch a fight. Wrestling? No. Boxing? No! Mixed Martial Arts? Still no! This was the best form of fighting out there. This… was Smash fighting! Two ladies sat in a booth high up in the rafters.

One lady had long, orange hair, and she wore a blue blazer with a black skirt, white shirt and black heels. This was Gwen Tennyson. "It sure is a great day for a fight, wouldn't you say, Marion?"

The second woman wore a simple white blouse with brown khaki's. She had brown hair down to her shoulders. This was Marion Jones. "Yes, it's just too bad that Indy or Mutt couldn't have been here. They could've mopped the floor with that cousin of yours." She joked.

"Really? How much do you want to bet?" Gwen asked.

"Ten dollars."

"Deal." A young boy with a blue shirt, brown pants, and a knit cap walked onto the battlefield. His name was Spud.

"Ladies and Gentleman, toons of all ages! Welcome to the Smash fight of the century. From side one, he's lean, he's mean, he's only fifteen! He's the reigning champ, Ben, TEN!!" The crowd cheered intensely for Ben. A trophy of a teenage boy sailed onto the battlefield. This trophy had a green jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and a green alien watch on his wrist. This was Ben Tennyson, otherwise known as Ben 10. The trophy glowed white, and when the light faded, the trophy had turned into the real Ben 10. "And from side two, he's got bling, he's got wings, he's got everything, he's the challenger, and my close personal friend, the American Dragon, Jake, LONG!!" The crowd also cheered, but not anywhere near as insanely as Ben's crowd. Another trophy sailed onto the field. This one had green and black hair, a red jacket, blue shorts, and black sneakers. This was Jake Long. This trophy also turned into a human.

"Yo, you ready to go down, fool?" Jake asked him.

"That's funny, because I haven't lost a match yet." Ben said, smirking.

"Now fighters, I want a good fight, so any cheap shots and hits below the belt, are alright!" Spud said. He jumped off of the battlefield. "Go on my signal!"

3

2

1

SMASH!

Ben spun the face on his watch until a hologram or a green alien with a UFO over his head showed up. He slammed it down, and a green light enveloped him. When the light cleared, Ben had become that alien. "GOOP!" he shouted.

"Dragon, UP!" Jake shouted, his fists glowing with blue energy. He brought his fists in and the energy enveloped his body. When it cleared, in Jake's place stood a tall, red dragon with the same hair, but red scales and yellow scales on his belly. This was Jake's dragon half, the American Dragon. "Bring it on, snot-ball!" Jake said, flying toward Goop.

"Your digging you own grave, dragon boy!" Goop said, dashing toward Jake.

* * *

Far away, in an airship flying above the clouds, a man with black hair, a blank eye, and an orange and black jumpsuit was watching the match unfold on a massive monitor. His name was Doc Saturday. He watched the match intently until a young boy with black hair and white spikes in it, and a jumpsuit just like Doc's came up with a large, furry, un-identifiable creature. The boy's name was Zak Saturday, and the creature was his best friend, Fiskerton.

"Come on, Fisk, we're gonna miss the big fight!" Zak said.

"Yeah!" Fisk said.

"Boys, please keep it down. And how is Fisk talking?" Doc asked, turning to the author.

**It's a fanfic, so no natural rules apply here.**

"Why not?" Zak asked.

**Because I don't feel like making them apply, that's why!**

"Huh," Fisk said.

"Anyway, I don't want you guy's acting up during the fight. Friday Night Smashdown is my favorite show, and I want to focus on the fight."

"Alright, dad," Zak said. "We'll behave. I just want to see Ben wipe the floor with Jake!"

"No," Fisk argued. "Jake will destroy Ben.

"BOYS!" Doc bellowed.

"Sorry." Both boys said at the same time.

* * *

After a while, the fight was over, after Goop had shot a slimeball at the same time that Jake had shot a fireball at Ben. The collision of the balls had caused a massive explosion, which caused a massive cloud of smoke to cloud the arena.

"And the big winner is…" The smoke cleared, showing a human Ben down on one knee, and Jake… in trophy form. "…The still reigning champ, BEN 10!!" Ben threw his hands into the air victoriously! Ben strolled over to the Jake trophy and tapped the trophy's base. The trophy glowed white, then stopped glowing, showing a human Jake lying on the ground. Jake groaned.

"I see why they call you the champ!" Jake said.

"Thanks, man." Ben said, helping him up.

Suddenly, a massive spaceship floated overhead as the sky turned purple. "What the?"

A hatch in the ship opened up an tons of purple spores floated out. The spores gathered around Ben and Jake. They then gathered together to form small shadowy creatures called Darkahns. These creatures had 6, 2 clawed hands, with 10 spider legs, and one green eye. They moved forward to attack them. Jake assumed dragon form and Ben turned into a small, monkey-like alien with four eyes and six limbs, appropriately named Spidermonkey.

"They're gonna need help." Gwen stated before leaping out of the box to help Ben and Jake. "I'm going in!"

"Me too!" Marion said, grabbing her sword and following Gwen out of the box. Gwen and Marion landed next to Spidermonkey and Jake. Gwen shot beams from her hands and hit the Darkahns. Marion dashed through the enemies and slashed them to bits. Spidermonkey used webs from his tail to bind Darkahns together, while Jake burnt them to a crisp. Upon impact, the Darkahns disappeared into the spores from which they were formed. Once the heroes had fought back all of the enemies. A man in a black cloak floated in on a platform.

"Who is that?" Jake asked.

"He looks like some kind of minister." Gwen said.

"Let's just call him the Evil Minister!" Ben suggested.

"Wow, you're too lazy to write a big name?" Marion said to the author.

**Shut up.**

The platform that the Evil Minister opened up and dropped a massive red orb with a black V on it. Two purple and black ghosts came out and opened their chests, and tentacles came out of their chests and connected to the orb and opened it, revealing a…

"BOMB!!" they shouted.

"Try saying that out loud in the real world and you'll get arrested. Ha cha cha cha!" Ben joked. Jake groaned.

"Oh," Gwen said.

"My," Marion started.

**God, that was awful.**

"I try." Ben said.

**Well don't.**

"Fine. I guess I could launch it away or something." Suddenly, a huge cannonball came out of nowhere and launched Ben high into the sky.

"BEN!" Gwen shouted. Suddenly, another cannonball was fired at them. The heroes dodged it. When the smoke cleared, a large white and black creature called a Highbreed was holding two cages. One cage was holding Marion, one was holding Gwen.

"Holf on, guys, I'll get you out. Dragon Up!" He said, assuming dragon form. He dodged some of the Highbreed's punches, then tried to break Gwen's cage. When he tried, Highbreed squished him between the two cages. When Jake tried to free Marion, the result was the same! "Time for Final Smash!" He reached behind his back and pulled out a Smash Ball, a rainbow glowing ball. He breathed fire on it and broke it, and began glowing rainbow. He flew into the air and began sailing around the Highbreed, shooting massive fireballs at Highbreed. When the smoke cleared, the Highbreed was laying on the ground, almost dead. From her cage, Gwen came running out and embraced Jake. Suddenly, a man in safari clothes came out of the ship wielding a huge, black, demonic-looking cannon. "Hello, fighters."

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"Marion said that he's George McHale, otherwise known as Mac. He was a double agent in Indy's search for El Dorado, but she said that he got transported to another dimension.

"I thought Indiana Jones was an archaeologist."

**Retard**

"Why are you here?" Marion said to Mac

"I'm just 'ere to do a little hunting, milady," Mac said with a British accent, "and it's Smasher season!" He fired a black arrow from the cannon. Jake took Gwen and dodged.

"Marion!" Gwen shouted. Surely enough, Marion was just crawling out of her cage.

"Well, that'll give the old bird Jonesy a thrill." He fired the beam at Marion.

"NOOO!!" Jake yelled. The arrow collided with Marion and lifted her up somewhat. She fell to the ground, as a trophy. Mac picked up the Marion trophy and slung it across his back.

"Well then, I'm off!" He then jumped back into the ship and flew off.

"Come back here!" Jake cried, flying after him. Gwen grabbed his tail and held him down.

"Jake, it's too late!"

"No, it's not, I can still catch him!"

"I mean the bomb!" Gwen cried.

**Wow, he is a retard.**

The bomb began vaunting down the last few seconds.

3

2

1

BOOM!!

The bomb exploded, leaving behind a giant red orb that overtook the stadium. The only survivors were the ship, which flew away before the explosion, and Gwen, who rode out on Jake at the last second.

"I can't believe I did that!"

"It's not your fault!" Gwen told him.

"Yes it is! I could've stopped the bomb, I could've saved those people, but they all perished or whill perish because of me. I'm such an idiot!"

**No you're not.**

"JUST SHUT UP!" they both screamed.

**Fine, idiot and idiot's girlfriend.**

* * *

Back on the airship, Doc, Zak, and Fiskerton watched the events that I will not by any circumstances write again with horrified expressions.

"Someone needs to do something!" Fisk said.

"Yeah!" Zak said.

"I'm that someone!" Doc said, grabbing his battle glove.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Are you insane!?" Fisk asked.

"No, I just want to make things right."

"Alright Dad!" Zak said.

"Way to go, Doc!" Fisk said.

"You're a good man, honey." Said a woman with long white hair and a jumpsuit just like Zak's and Doc's. This was Doc's wife and Zak's mom, Drew. She handed Doc a parachute. "Here's a parachute so you don't kill yourself jumping out of the airship. Be safe."

"You too." Doc then kissed Drew. Zak and Fisk made barfing sounds and motions. Doc put on the parachute and dashed out of the door. The rest of the Saturdays looked out of the window to see Doc deploying his parachute.

**Well, there's chapter 1! The characters and their roles are…**

**Ben (Ben 10 Alien Force) – Mario**

**Jake (American Dragon: Jake Long) – Kirby**

**Gwen (Ben 10 Alien Force) – Peach**

**Marion (Indiana Jones 1 and 4) – Zelda**

**Doc (The Secret Saturdays) – Pit**

**Drew (The Secret Saturdays) – Palutena**

**Zak and Fisk (The Secret Saturdays) – Extras**

**Mac (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) – Wario**

**And there's not much more to it. R&R please. Chapter 2 of The HalfSpace Emissary coming soon. Any character suggestions will be accepted. Thanx Oh and in case you were wondering, the boldface parts is what I'm saying to the characters.**


	2. A dogfight, new allies, and a fat guy

Doc fell through the clouds, and as he did, the ship from the 1st chapter flew by.

"Hey, boss, there's a guy outside with a battle glove, and he looks good!" One shadowkahn said.

"Hm," Mac said. "Well, let's give 'im a litt'le gift, shall we?" Mac pressed a button and a hatch opened in the ship and loads of shadow spores poured out. As Doc landed on a cloud, which I feel like making it possible to stand on, the spores clouded around him and formed Shadowkahns. Doc's glove glowed as he fought his way through the darkahns, whom turned back into shadow spores when hit. Doc ran on, pummeling every darkahn he saw. Eventually, Doc tripped over something in the clouds. It was a trophy off…

"It's Ben!" Doc propped up the trophy and tapped the base, reviving Ben.

"Oh, my head. What happened?" Doc explained to the hero what he had missed. "I got to find him! That dude's gone too far!" Ben said stomping off.

"I'll help you! Name's Doc, by the way."

"Ben Tennyson." Ben said, shaking Doc's hand. They looked towards the departing ship as a small, yellow ship whizzed by.

* * *

"Who's ship do you think that was?" Gwen asked as Jake flew towards the ship.

"I don't know, but I will avenge those people!" Jake landed on the ship and changed back into human form. Then he and Gwen snuck inside. They searched for the cockpit, but as they did, they looked out of the window to see the small yellow ship in a dogfight with the massive ship. As the lasers came in contact with the ship, it knocked Jake and Gwen off of the ship, but Gwen made an energy slide and they slid safely to the ground, where they were attacked by more darkahns. They tried to fight back, but there were too many, causing Gwen to pull a Smash Ball out of nowhere. Her hands glowed and it shattered, as a massive manna vortex began to swirl and suck all of the Darkahns in. Once after that, they were safe.

"We have to keep going. We might get some new allies along the way!" Gwen said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forests of a town named Quahog, a truck was dashing off with a large truckload of unidentifiable contents. As this happened, three men were thrown out of the trees. Suddenly, a fat man wearing glasses, a white shirt, green pants, and loafers came charging out onto a cliff. This was Peter Griffin, the lovable 'Son of Quahog' and family man. He yelled,

"BRING BACK MY **BEERS!**" Peter looked at the truck speeding away, then started forward. Suddenly, five more men aimed rifles at Peter and fired. Suddenly,

"Watch your back, fat man!" A baby with a football shaped head, yellow shirt and red overalls leapt in front of Peter. This was Peter's son, Stewie Griffin. Stewie pulled a ray gun out of nowhere and when Peter looked away, fried the gunmen. "If anyone's going to kill the fat one, it shall be me. As the two looked at the truck still speeding away, a white dog ran up bedide them. This was Brian Griffin, Peter and Stewie's dog and Peter's best friend.

"We have to go after our booze!" Peter nodded, and the three men took off through the forest, knocking away every man before them. Eventually, they reached a clearing where the truck had crashed. Peter ran forward, grabbed two beers and began to guzzle them down.

"Hello, puny humans!" came a voice from behind them. They turned to find a huge green alien with red armor and green tentacles on his face. This was Vilgax. "I'm here to do some hunting."

"For what? The guy whose chest you sprung from, ya freak?" said a half-drunk Peter.

"For the most powerful people here! And that would be… you!" Vilgax pulled out a cannon similar to the one Mac had. "Say goodbye!" As the gun charged up, Peter panicked.

"Brian, take good care of Stewie!" He then picked them both up and hurled them away.

"Peter!" Brian cried, and the beam from the cannon struck Peter, turning him into a trophy. Vilgax picked up the trophy and walked away.

* * *

**OH NO! PETER HAS BEEN DRUNK-NAPPED! the new characters for this chapter and their roles are…**

**Peter Griffin (Family Guy) – DK**

**Brian Griffin (Family Guy) – Diddy Kong**

**Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) – Dixie Kong (a.n. just pretend she was in the story)**

**Vilgax (Ben 10) – Bowser**

**Oh, and anyone who can guess who is in the small yellow ship will get a cameo in my upcoming Kingdom Hearts Parody!**


	3. Of Sky Fights and Skywalker

**WHAM!!!**

**POW!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

These sounds were heard as Swampfire and Doc fought back the Darkahns. It seemed as though every time they took one out, five more took its place.

"There are too man

"There are too man of them!" Doc cried. "Don't they ever take a break?"

Swampfire created a massive nova blast in his hands and scorched about 50 of them, and 50 took their places. "Apparently not!" Doc looked out of the corner of his eye and saw something.

"Ben! It's the Evil Minister!" Surely enough, it was the Evil Minister, carrying a HalfSpace bomb.

"I'll get him." Swampfire growled. Swampfire dashed for him, then shot fire from his hands to propel himself through the air towards the Minister. But, he missed. Doc ran and leapt. He bounced off of Swampfire's head and managed to grab onto the Minister's platform. When he tried to punch the platform, the Minister lashed out with two small blades. Doc dodged them, but in the process fell from the platform back onto the cloud. Doc got up and put his battle glove away, then ran to a now human Ben and helped him up.

"He's headed for the desert outside of Twilight Town." Doc said.

"That's where those Keyblade wielders are. We'll let them deal with the Minister. Even though, I got first dibs on the beating if we see him again."

"Agreed," Doc said. "We should keep exploring, though." Ben nodded as he walked to the edge of the cloud and gazed down at the ground far below. Ben grinned as Doc came up to him. "Be, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Ben then dived off of the cloud and plummeted headfirst towards the ground. "GERONIMO!" he yelled as he plummeted. Doc rolled his eyes and followed suit.

* * *

Back in the jungle outside of Quahog, Brian and Stewie sat in a clearing in the trees. Stewie sat on a rock deep in thought, while Brian paced frantically.

"Why? Why'd he have to sacrifice himself?" Brian cried. "He didn't have to do that! We could have saved him!"

"Shut up, dog!" Stewie snapped.

"What're you doing?" Brian asked him.

"Trying to figure out what we'll do in we go up against that alien again. If we meet him again, we could get turned into trophies as well, but if we do nothing, who knows what could happen?"

Suddenly, something began rustling the trees. "What's that?" Stewie asked, jumping up and drawing two ray guns. "Get ready Brian, this could get crazy."

"In case you haven't noticed, everything in our lives is crazy." Brian said, taking a kung-fu stance. Suddenly, a green and black blob came out of the trees. "What is that?"

"I think that it's a Galvanic Mechamorph Symbiote. It looks like Ben 10's pet, Ship."

"How did you know that?" Brian asked him.

"I read Ben 10's Smash Fighting fighter bio online. Plus, I know a lot about aliens. This one can turn into any technology that it touches." Ship beeped a few times before brushing up against Brian's leg. "Hey, he likes me!" Suddenly, Ship took off into the trees. "Ship, wait!" Brian took after Ship, with Stewie slapping his forehead and chasing Brian. A few moments later, Brian, Stewie, and Ship came to a clearing with a big open lake.

"Y'know, Brian, this is quite peaceful. Peaceful grasses, serene lake, crashed ship, wait what the hell?" Stewie asked, looking at a crashed ship. Brian looked and saw the same ship that had passed Gwen, Jake, Ben, and Doc. Suddenly, the water rippled and a large white creature with blue all over random parts of his body and giant white wings. "Oh my God, Brian, it's a Lugia!"

"A what?"

"A Lugia, the sea guardian and the 249th Pokémon ever to be discovered."

"This is the all the anime you watch talking, right?"

"Yeah."

Then, the Lugia shot the ship with a Hyper Beam and set the ship ablaze. He then used his tail and wrapped up Stewie. Brian was about to leap into action when the hatch of the ship opened. A man leapt from the hatch, drew a blue sword, and slashed the Lugia, making it drop Stewie. The man landed, and the heroes got a good look at him. He was a man with brown hair, brown and red robes, and he carried a blue lightsaber. The Lugia charged another Hyper Beam. The man remained calm and took out a small disk. He pressed a button on it, and a force field appeared. The Hyper Beam hit the field, bounced off, and slammed into the Lugia's chest, making it roar in pain and slip back into the lake.

"Thanks man! Who are you?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I was flying my ship over this planet, trying to uncover the secret of some strange happenings in my part of the universe, when my ship was shot down. Try to stay out of trouble." As Anakin started to walk away, Brian stopped him.

"Hey, listen, man, you gotta help us. Our friend Peter was kidnapped by some freak and you need to help us get him back." Brian then noticed that Anakin was ignoring him and walking away.

"Listen," Stewie said. "Our friend Peter was kidnapped by a green alien with tentacles on his face and huge red armor with some spikes on it."

"Hm," Anakin said. "Sounds like Vilgax."

"You know him?" Brian asked.

"He's one of the greatest enemies to my alliance. We believe that he may be linked to some of the strange happenings in the universe." Suddenly, a black arrow whizzed right by Brian, Anakin, Stewie, and Ship. The four turned to see Vilgax, and somehow, he looked darker and more evil than before.

"It's Vilgax!" Brian said. "Let's get him!" Ship turned into a car and charged right for Vilgax, but he just shot Ship with a neutralizer ray and threw him into a tree. "Ship!"

"We need to combine our forces to beat him."

"Can do!" Brian said. He charged forward and somehow knocked Vilgax back. "Anakin, take him out!" Anakin launched his lightsaber forward and it pierced Vilgax's chest. When it floated back to Anakin, Vilgax was just a trophy.

"All in a day's work!" Anakin said. Brian leaned up against the Trophy and it dissolved into Shadow Spores.

"Impossible!" Stewie cried. "Unless…" Suddenly, another black arrow shot past them. The four tuned to see the REAL Vilgax.

"Hello, Jedi scum!" Vilgax shouted.

"Vilgax, by the order of the galactic Jedi Alliance, I hereby place you under arrest."

"Not likely!" Vilgax said.

"Where's Peter!?" Brian yelled. Anakin grabbed Stewie, Brian, and Ship and leapt off of the bridge that they were standing on. Vilgax grinned as he watched them descend.

"The hunt is on!"

**The new character for this chapter and his role is...**

**Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) - Fox McCloud**


	4. Ninjas, roadies and robots, oh my!

The world is, in most places, a beautiful world. But this place, however, was not so beautiful. The Konoha Leaf Village was in ruins. Before the Darkahn invasion, the village was teeming with life. Now, it appeared that no one was in the village.

But there was someone in the village. A girl with pink hair, a black head band, with a red and pink dress and black shorts with black shoes wandered through the deserted village. This girl was Sakura Haruno, a ninja of the Leaf Village.

"What could have happened here?" Sakura gasped. Because I felt like it was a good time for it, Shadow Spores fell from the sky. They gathered around her and formed into Darkahns. Suddenly, a large robot came out of nowhere and crushed the Darkahns back into Shadow Spores. Once it was done, it headed straight for Sakura. It took a swipe at Sakura, but she leapt out of the way. She took out a pair of kunai and rushed to slice its chest, but the robot knocked her away. She threw the kunai and it sliced right through the antennae on its head and sliced it off. Even with it's antennae gone, the robot still kept walking.

The robot backed Sakura into a tree. She shut her eyes in fear as the robot was about to reach her. Then…

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A group of ninjas attacked the robot and knocked it back. One of them landed in front of Sakura. He wore an orange jumpsuit, blue belt, black headband, and had yellow spiky hair. This was Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's friend.

"Naruto, you made it!" she shouted happily. Naruto grinned and he and his clones turned to the robot. Naruto began to make hand-signs. When he was done, he shouted…

"NARUTO'S NINJA ART: ALL DIRECTION HIGH VOLUME SHURIKEN FIRING JUTSU!" All of the clones took out shuriken and fired them at the robot, which caused the robot to explode in a massive fireball. The fireball took out every one of Naruto's clones, leaving only Naruto and Sakura. The fireball cleared, revealing a trophy. The trophy was of a muscular man with black hair, a black shirt, jeans, and spiky chokers on his massive wrists. Across his back was slung a battle axe and a guitar.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"The power source for my machine." Naruto and Sakura turned to see a ninja with wide eyes, copper and brown robes and red hair.

"Why are you here, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to kill you."

"Wow," Naruto said. "He's never this to-the-point."

**So what?**

"Soon, the Darkahns will take over the world, and nobody will be able to stop him!"

"Him?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"We can't let that happen! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Then bring it on!" Gaara said. Sakura pulled out her kunai and threw them at Gaara, who dodged them. Naruto dashed in and delivered a punch to Gaara's side. Gaara shot a huge blast of sand in Naruto's face. As Naruto and Gaara duked it out, Sakura tried to find a way to help Naruto. Then, she remembered the trophy of the man. She dodged Gaara's sand blasts and reached the trophy. She tapped it and brought it back to life.

"What happened?" the man asked, rubbing his head.

"We need your help!" Sakura shouted. "That man is hurting my friend Naruto and you need to help him!" The man looked at Gaara.

"That's the man who promised he'd help me get back to my own time. I'll get him!" The man charged at Gaara, axe at hand. He delivered a few mighty blows to Gaara, before taking out his guitar. He played a few notes and a shockwave was sent out and hurt Gaara.

"Time for my most awesome move." Naruto said, taking out a Smash Ball. He broke it open with a kunai, and let the energy flow through him. He made some hand signs and shouted to the sky.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" The clouds opened up and a huge red toad wearing a blue robe came out.

"Hey Naruto." The toad said.

"Toad Mountain Sage," Naruto began, hopping on his back. "We need you to lay the smack down on Gaara."

"Again?"

**Yes, again.**

"Okay," the Sage charged forward and hit Gaara repeatedly with his tongue. To end it, the Sage leapt up and body slammed Gaara, before retreating into the sky. Naruto landed beside Sakura and the man as Gaara disappeared in a pool of darkness.

"Thank you, sir!" Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"My name's Eddie Riggs."

"You sure are one brave dude." Naruto said.

"Thanks, man." Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"Yes, he might be a lit'le brave." The three turned to see a familiar Englishman standing on a lamp post.

"McHale!" Riggs said. "What are you doing here, you snake in the grass?"

"I'm here on a trophy hunt. And I got four choices ripe for the pickin'." He aimed his Trophy Gun at Naruto. "You'll do just fine, lad." He fired an arrow at him, but Naruto dodged it. Mac growled and fired arrow after arrow at Naruto, missing every time. He gave up and aimed at Sakura and Eddie. He fired at them as Naruto panicked. He charged in and knocked Eddie and Sakura away.

Sakura looked from where she and Eddie had landed to see Naruto as a trophy. He had sacrificed himself. Mac jumped down and picked up the trophy. "Like putty in me hands, mate." Sakura ran, as Eddie followed her.

**There's chapter four. At this time, I would like to suggest that you read some of my favorite Subspace Emissary parodies.**

**1: Papa T 41's The Sub Toon Emissary**

**2: 's The Obscurum Emissary**

**3: No Limit 5's The SubDark Emissary**

**And the new characters for this story and their roles are…**

**Sakura Haruno (Naruto) – Lucas**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) – Ness**

**Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legend) – Extra**

**Eddie Riggs is from an upcoming game called Brutal Legend about a rock-and-roll roadie who gets zapped back in time and kicks some serious demon ass. R&R please.**


	5. Three sides to every story

Sakura ran, tears streaming down her face, until she collapsed on the ground. Eddie bent down beside her. "Sakura, it's okay."

"HOW!?" she screamed. "NARUTO IS GONE!" She sobbed into Eddie's muscular shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder. "Eddie?" Sakura asked, calming down. "How did you get mixed up with Gaara?"

"Well," he began, "After a turn of events too long to go into right now, I was stuck in this mythical land of rock-n-roll, and my way of getting back to my own land and time went haywire and now I'm stuck in this time with my love Ophelia. We got separated and I was trying to find her until I ran into your friend. He said he could help me find Ophelia and help us get back to our own times. Then he turned be into a trophy and here we are."

"So you're looking for your friend too? Then we can help each other." Sakura and Eddie began walking. "I just Naruto didn't have to die." Sakura was cut off when she bumped into a young boy.

"Watch it!" the boy snapped. The boy had blue eyes, a yellow jacket over a red t-shirt and jean-shorts. Sakura was slightly stunned by this and she dropped to her knees, crying.

"Hey, lay off dude!" Eddie growled. "She just lost her friend!"

"That's no excuse to…" The boy trailed off. "What did you just say?"

"I said she lost her friend to some psychotic double agent."

"Oh my God. Listen, I'm so sorry." The boy said. "I didn't mean to snap, I just lost my friends, too. We can find our friends together, cool?" Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Thanks. My name's Sakura Haruno and this is Eddie Riggs."

"Sup," Eddie said plainly.

"I'm KC." The boy said. The three were about to leave when they were greeted by a sea of purple.

"Not these Darkahns again," Eddie groaned, taking his axe.

"Get ready to fight," Sakura warned, taking out her kunai.

"Way ahead of you." KC pulled out a red and white ball and tossed it into the air. It opened and a stream of white light came out. The light turned into a small yellow and black mouse-looking creature.

"What is that thing?" Eddie asked.

"It's my Pokémon, Pichu. It packs a punch too. Pichu, use Charge Beam!" The Pichu charged some energy and unleashed a huge beam of energy, returning the Darkahns to the spores that they were. Sakura took kunai in hand and slashed through them, while Eddie did the same with his axe. Soon they came to a Darkahn with a giant egg.

"Well," KC said, "That's random." Pichu paralyzed it with a Zap Cannon, and then Eddie brought it down with a massive lick from his guitar. The egg fell to the ground and smashed open, revealing trophy of a large, robotic man with red and gold armor with a large blue light on his chest.

"That's even more random." Eddie said, moving toward the trophy. He tapped it and revived it. The robot got up and rubbed his metal head.

"Where am I?" he said.

"I don't even know anymore. I lost track last chapter." Eddie said, shrugging. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tony Stark," he said.

"OMG, you're Iron Man!" KC shouted. "Dude, you rule!"

"Thank you," Iron Man said. "I was working on the case of these Darkahns when I was struck from behind and trapped inside that egg."

"Mr. Iron Man, can you help us find our friends?" Sakura pleaded. When Iron Man saw the pleading in her eyes, he gave in.

"Who are you looking for?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm looking for my friend Naruto, my friend Eddie's looking for his friend Ophelia," Sakura said.

"And I'm looking for my two Pokemon, Rotom and Infernape, and my friend Krystal. By the way, I'm KC, this is Sakura and Eddie." Once that was done, the four heroes ventured further into their destinies.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a barren wasteland outside of a castle-guarded town called Twilight Town, not a being was moving. Unless, you count the ghosts. Two ghosts pulled apart a HalfSpace Bomb and waited as the bomb counted down to zero. Then the bomb exploded, engulfing a large section of the wasteland in HalfSpace. Little did they notice, but a figure was watching them from atop the castle. This figure had white hair, white clothes and carried a large black, key-like weapon. His name was Riku, one of the legendary Keyblade bearers.

"What could be happening?" he then noticed the Evil Minister dropping another bomb into the wasteland. He rushed off of the castle into a sea of Darkahns, his Keyblade swinging. He sliced through one after another, until a green blur dashed by and took a swipe at Riku. Riku turned to see a man clad in bulky green armor, with an orange face-plate. This was Master Chief, the legendary Spartan. Riku and Master Chief fought, Keyblade with Energy Sword, until Master Chief spoke up.

"Where's my ship?" MC yelled.

"I didn't take your ship!" Riku yelled. They fought until they were ambushed by Darkahns. They stood back-to-back. "Truce?"

"Truce."

Master Chief and Riku slashed through the aliens until they noticed the Evil Minister floating away with the HalfSpace Bomb. "Let's get him," Riku growled. They ran and Riku tried to grab the platform, but the EM listed lazily to the left and Riku missed. Master Chief was able to get a hold of the platform, but the small blades from before sliced his armor and knocked him off. Just as it seemed that he was getting away, something dashed in and sliced the platform. A young boy fell to the ground with the HalfSpace Bomb, the latter with a massive gash in it. The boy had blonde spiky hair, he wore colorful clothes, big yellow shoes, and carried a yellow Keyblade.

"Hey, Sora, glad you could make it!" Riku shouted.

"Yeah, but he's getting away!" MC shouted.

"Oh." The three dashed after the Minister, until they came to a cliff, where they just watched him sail away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a grassy plain, a young boy in a white undershirt and jeans named Alan Albright wandered through the plains. He stopped when he saw the EM floating away.

"He looks dangerous." Alan told himself. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Alan became a trophy. A young man with black hair, a black and gray shirt, black jeans, and muscles cane out and stared at the trophy. This was Kevin Levin.

"Hm, full trophy. Cool." Suddenly, Kevin hid as an old Ford pulled up. Mac drove the Ford pickup and in the back were the trophies of Marion and Naruto. Mac jumped out and picked up the Alan trophy.

"Well, mate, looks like you'll be me next trophy, eh?" He slung the trophy over his shoulder as Kevin touched the rock before him and became rock. Kevin rushed out and punched Mac, before throwing him behind a rock. He grabbed the trophy, put it in the back of the pickup, got in and drove away.

'See ya!" Kevin yelled as he drove off.

"Well, I guess I'll be startin' me collection again, eh? Hm… I wonder if the Haruno girl is still around." Mac then turned and ran off.

* * *

**The new characters here are…**

**KC (KCSonic113's OC) – Pokemon Trainer**

**Iron Man (Iron Man) – Extra**

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts) – Marth**

**Master Chief (Halo) – Meta Knight**

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts) – Ike**

**Alan Albright (Ben 10 Alien Force) – Luigi**

**Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Alien Force) – King Dedede**


End file.
